Everytime I Hear Your Name
by SweetieLove
Summary: Lanna's relationship goes down when she finally gets back up on the stage. Will Denny accept her true self?   Dedicated for Moonlit Dreaming and Shimmerleaf.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own harvest moon. If I did, I'll be filthy rich right now.

**Authoress's Note**: Okay, this is embarrassing but I'm actually contented with this. This is a two-shot and the next one will be uploaded soon after the exams here. This is dedicated to **Moonlit Dreaming** and **Shimmerleaf**. I wanted to write a story for them with a hint of Filipino culture. I just added a teensy part, so try to find it in her. Enjoy! XD

_**Every time I Hear Your Name.**_

She was marvelous, almost nothing that even a guy like him have ever dreamed of.

She was now a big pop-star hit and she's only in her 20s. With her sold-out concerts and platinum songs, who wouldn't be able to admire her so greatly? And in the face of reality, he was nothing but worthless garbage compared to a treasured gem like her.

He was a simple fisherman, lazing on the sun and just waiting for the fish to bite up. Whether it was a snapper or bass, he didn't care as long there were fish to catch. And because of this statement, many of her fans had high doubts about her potential husband, especially when she had just returned from her simple life.

In his eyes, he could hardly believe the new blond. Her once perfect straight and brushed hair is now curled in ringlets of gold and black. Her once beautiful topaz eyes, orbs full of joy and excitement, now turned to colorless, dull silver because of numerous uses of contact lenses.

She never wore her classy, ivy dress again. The dress she wore on their first date, first Starry Night, first kiss and many more occasions he can't put down right now. It was her only one, but it was his favorite. Darting around his mind, he regretted persuading her to go back to her career, to the life she desired, to the life she has always manifested in her everyday life.

Everything soon changed after that single choice.

She became more and more stressed with each passing day and more pressure always hits her every time a wave, either small or large, of fans come by. Screaming her name to have an autograph, calling out to her to have their pictures taken with the celebrity or for her to sign their albums, posters, tickets, journals and all the rest that seemed pointless.

He doesn't really understand it at all. Why she, of all people, will be willing to make herself look pathetic on telev-whatever just to earn some money, glory & fame? Heck, she earns more than the island can have in a year or so. It was all much simpler back then.

She was the always the bubbly, cheerful girl that made everyone smile on her way to the beach or to any place she wishes to be. She didn't care what she wore; just her simple dress was more than enough. Lanna just wanted to make herself neater and prettier above all the rest, (although that Lily girl over at the Inn is hotter) , Lanna had the attitude that struck his lonely heart.

Denny never doubted that their relationship would go downward after all the petty fights and bickering they have shared. He was already expecting for her to talk to him about breaking up and saying that they weren't meant to be.

And boy was he wrong.

He regretted that day that stingy woman came to this island and the women looked quite weird in her 'business suit'. Good thing Mark took care of that women's way of stalking his precious Lanna.

He regretted the conversation they struck soon afterwards, the agreement they shared and the deal, that stupid deal, they solemnly made. He regretted signing those papers she gave and accepting all the changes that will come what may. _This is for Lanna_, he thought.

He _only _wanted her true happiness. He imagined that if Lanna became a pop star again, her empty heart will become complete and better than ever. He wished to see the joyous giggle she made every time she said his name.

His name…

Was his name her happiness? Then why did she ignore him for days, weeks, months even? She'll show that smile, his favorite smile, whenever she receives his gifts from him, especially when he catches her favorite fish on her birthday. She'll giggle and laugh at his jokes and sometimes she'll fall on the floor laughing. She'll tickle him at his sides and Denny will start chasing her all around the island.

And yet, something in the back of his mind keeps on nagging that Lanna's just toying with him. If so, then why?

Why does he feels this warm fuzzy feeling every time he hugs her, kisses her, calls her 'mine'? He can't face the reality that he just pushed her away from the joy and warmth Lanna felt the whole time when she was on the island.

He did the one thing that completely changed their live. He took away her strongest source of happiness: him. Denny now trembles as he starts to remember all the memories they made on the island. The times they'll play, the times they'll have a date or the just have fun at the beach.

He can still remembering that one lingering memory when Lanna was still starting out fishing. Those were the times where she'll just tease him since she was just a beginner.

"_I bet I can beat you in a second!" She mused playing with his rod._

"_Oh really? Prove it to me that you can catch fish and not just boots and tin cans." Denny retorted, eyeing her carefully._

"_Grrr…Don't doubt my skills!" She snapped._

"_Alright, alright. You're just a beginner anyway." He chuckled, expecting another angry look from Lanna._

"_Gaah!" She exasperated in an angry and not-gonna-cool-down tone._

"_Gosh Lanna." Denny cried," you're so snappy today."_

"_Ahahaha, right. Maybe it's just because you're being mean." She pouted, crossing her arms._

"_Okay. I'm gonna stop right now. Just stop being snappy all of the sudden."_

"_Ahahaha, yeah. I'm Lanna the Snappy Red!" She giggled with the sense of delight._

"_Don't you mean Red Snapper?" Denny corrected._

"_Shut up, already!" She fumed her eyes raging with anger._

"_Alright I'll stop. Don't worry, ok? I'm here all the way for you, Lanna."_

The sweet name that fills his ears with glee, the name sweeter than honey. The one word that touches his soul in many ways, ways that can make him smile any day.

"Lanna".

What a beautiful name to behold!

Only that can make Denny's worries, pressure, mixed emotions gone. The name suits her perfectly. Lanna, the fancy yet simple girl with a bad side. A girl who knows what she deserves and has the heart to help others in need.

Denny now looks down on the small card he's slowly unfolding on the left of his bed, fixing his things on his right. He then glances up his shoulder and sees nothing.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I asked Mark to take care of popper while we were gone." He rubs the back of his back and suddenly remembers the short memories Popper will say when the Blondie was around.

"_Denny like Lanna"_

"_Denny like Lanna"_

Let's just hope he doesn't collapse when he hears about Lanna's big change and the big news he has prepared for him. Popper will surely be astounded by it, he may even faint like last time. Denny chuckles at the thought and then his eyes fixed on the small card. He clutches the card tighter, turning his knuckles to a pale shade of white.

He then debates over the matter, weighing if it's right or wrong. Unknowingly, a girl with beautiful blonde hair enters his suite, given by her, with another boy right behind her playing with her dual-colored locks. Denny now then realizes their presence and turns around with an expression of anxiety and discomfort.

"What is it now this time around?" She speaks with a tone of royalty, of majesty, like a queen ruling above all the slaves, nobles, ladies and many more in her own kingdom. She places her hands on her hips and slowly traces the outline of her body. It boldly shows, "I'm bored."

A giggle and soft laughter erupts from the awkward silence as her escort playfully tickles her from behind, his amethyst orbs full of life from Denny's dull onyx ones. Denny tries to maintain his temper as the couple enjoy themselves in their sweet moment of caressing and tickling. The escort's hand reaches up for Lanna's right hip, her weakest spot as Denny mentioned, and playfully presses it with his thumb. Lanna screams in laughter as she quickly slaps his thumb away, making Denny avert his gaze even more from the couple.

"Stop it already!" Lanna muses with the voice she used the opposite of what she said. Their eyes danced through the room, an echo of happiness bouncing of the ceiling and the cream-colored walls. Denny suddenly felt a sharp stab of pain running across his chest. The decision he has just thought over is the most difficult and most painful choice he made that will surely affect their relationship.

"Lanna…" he breathes out, savoring the final moment, the last time he'll say her name, before he plunges in to do his final action in the city. He then stares unto her eyes full of concern and takes her hand one last time, and softly places a kiss on the palm of her hand. He then pulls her close, locking them both in a warm and cozy embrace.

Confusion started entering Lanna's mind, and she soon turned to a deep shade of scarlet as she rested her head on his warm chest for the first time, for the first time in years. She then realizes something that she hasn't observed before.

_Why was Denny hugging her at this moment? What was wrong with him? Did she do anything wrong? _

Denny soon leaned in close to her face, caressing it gently and then leans in further to Lanna's ear to whisper something important. As he spoke those two words, two words that he mustered up his courage for, he handed her a small piece of paper. It was no smaller than her fist and it was quite rough and dry to touch. Denny wiped away the tears that flowed down Lanna's powdered face, the mascara staining her rosy cheeks filled with blush.

Denny now then turns to her 'replacement lover', staring into his amethyst orbs full of rage yet confused. He bids his farewells and then exits the door, but not without saying a solemn goodbye.

-0-

The purple bandana-ed boy now boards on the S.S. Princess of the Stars. He slowly reminisces on the first time he'd been brave enough to serenade his betrothed's birthday that night.

_Bouquet of roses, check. Box of chocolates, check. Love song performance, check. Breath mint, che-, Hey! Where's the breath mint? Oh here it is, check then. Denny now finishes on his final touches as he prepared to leave for the special night. He prepared an old tux he found in his house before they left the island and brought it in case Lanna went to a few parties with him._

_Heart thumping to its fastest, he dabbed on some expensive perfume Lanna bought him and then set out for Lanna's mansion right around the next block. Concrete road lined with lawns and freshly-trimmed flowers gave their neighborhood an elegant look that perfectly suited his beloved. As he bounded down the corner, his heart had been beating up tornados inside of him. Drops of sweat slowly slid down his tanned face and he wishes the perfume can make his scent sweet a little longer._

_He then stops and now looks in the large mansion, decorated with flowers of different sizes and colors. He greets the gateman and soon enters the house with warm welcomes. _

"_Where's Lanna?"_

"_Up in her room, maybe at the balcony dear sir."_

"_Perfect."_

_He ran to the other side of the house and found her there in her beautiful green ivy dress. She didn't wear any make-up and only for tonight did she let her hair fall down easily on her shoulders with none of those expensive and pointless treatments at all. She still hasn't notice him, so he quickly rounded himself on a bush and strummed._

"_Is anybody there?" Lanna playfully asked, scanning the area in all directions she could see. A few more strums and Lanna soon got agitated. "If you don't show yourself, I'm gonna leave!" she stomped her foot and waited this time around._

"_Oh my dear sweet darling," Denny said in a suave voice, revealing himself from the bush he'd been hiding at. Lanna couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Denny's color clashing outfit._

"_If we're old already, hopefully we won't change whenever, wherever this is my desire…" Denny strummed again." Is it still attainable for you to kiss and hug me till we grow old?" Denny now winks at Lanna's eye and now sings with more effort this time._

"_Just asking you._

_Would you still love me if my hair becomes already white?_

_When the day comes, your hair will be whiter, too._

_We will share our dreams together of what we've gone through."_

_Deny slows the tune now a bit so that Lanna may embrace the message of the last part about his true feelings._

"_We will bring back what has passed, _

_I will have you remember my promise that my love is always with you_

_Even though my hair's already white."_

_With one last strum, Denny threw a rose at Lanna's balcony. After being mesmerized by Denny's serenade, Lanna knew the right thing to do. She jumped off the balcony._

_Almost instantly, Lanna landed onto Denny's arms and quickly gave him a satisfying peck. Denny stared down at her joyful eyes, sparkling in the moonlight, and countered with his pleading ones. Lanna now then smiled and held her hand across his face._

"_Yes. Yes. YES!" She pounded him to the ground and shouted it as loud as she can, extreme joy overflowing her body. "Yes, Denny." She finally said. "My answer is yes.__"_

_Good thing he greeted the lady over at the entrance._

Denny now then realized one thing; he can still play the guitar. Who knew that while he wasn't fishing, he'll actually play an instrument very few people can't even master?

Life has twists and turns and surely, no one ever likes going down the wrong path. But what people don't know is that sometimes, the path leading you downwards is the stairs that guides you upwards. Denny took this all the hard way but he knows that everything is here for a reason.

-0-

Summer 1, 9:00 a.m.

Arrival at the islands.

To Denny's surprise, couples were gathered along the dock waiting for him. He knows he can't blame them, it's been years he last felt the warm breeze coming from the seas, the light rays coming from the sun, and the sweet fragrance of all the flowers blooming in the island. The first to greet was Mark and Chelsea, both ranchers of the island, and they all went by chatting at his place along with the other islanders. That surprised him most since his shack looked far away from _old_.

To his surprise, Mark got married to Chelsea and their lives couldn't be better. Will and Lily are gonna settle down too at around next week, and Natalie's wedding with Pierre had just been done yesterday. Julia's wedding will be coming after Will's since Elliot didn't really plan on getting married on summer.

_Don't blame me! How can you guys even stand the heat?_

They all laughed and chatted as Denny explained to them his experience in the city about all those different contraptions buzzing about. He left the part about his reason on leaving and decided it was best for them not to know…yet.

As the couples drifted on into nothing, Denny sailed onto Meadow Island, replaying all the things he has encountered with. He brought along his fishing rod and bait to make his mind cool down.

After boarding the boat, he settled down on a spot just right near the pier. It was still sunset, so maybe there's still hope that he can catch something.

_1 Mississippi._

_2 Mississippi._

_3 Mississippi._

Wondering what's taking all the fish so long? Oh well, just relax and we'll all be fine.

_4 Mississi-_

_A sob erupts._

Denny turns to see a girl with beautiful ebony locks topped with a pink ribbon on her hair, leaving on a boat ride as she wipes her tears with a handkerchief. A gust of wind blows and a picture slips away from her trembling fingers. Without further ado, the boat roars away leaving poor little Sabrina more miserable than ever.

Denny now picks up the photo in his hands, and forces himself not to shed any tears. It was a photo of Lanna, in one of her concerts, with her silver-haired escort. They were in a silent embrace while posing for the camera, and Denny realizes her escort was someone famous after all.

"I love you dear Lanna, but I can't seem to handle that kind of life any more. I'm lifeless and dull, but I'll be normal and be contented here." He whispers.

_Lanna…_ He sighs at the name and soon smiles.

Another gust of wind blows from the south, and the photo slips away from his fingers.

"Take care of her, Vaughn"

~END of PART 1~

**Another Note:** Some of this was based from _Honor._ So some parts maybe left out, and I know it's losing substance and is OOC but bare with me here… XD


	2. Lanna's Reaction

**Authoress's Note:** Here is the second part of the two-shot I dedicated for Shimmerleaf and Moonlit Dreaming. Hope you enjoy it, oh and this is the song-fic part of the story… Sorry if some characters are a bit OOC, I lacked time for research. :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything aside from the storyline and the plot I concocted up.

**Every Time I Hear Your Name**

"I guess we weren't meant to be." Lanna sighed as she slowly applied her newly-bought mascara. She dabbed on a light shade of pink on her cheeks and a deep one right on her lips. She took out her compact and finally examined her face, rosy cheeks because of blush, full-colored lips because of lip gloss and tantalizing eyes caused by mascara and eye shadow.

"Ugh," she grunted, "I missed the spot again!" She then took out her vanishing cream to cover up the zit on her chin. "From all faces in the world, why did fate choose to curse my face with a big ugly zit?" She asked on the face in the mirror ironically and fully known of the fact that the figure won't reply. Or at least that's what she thought.

Visions, dreams, voices taunting her everyday ever since she came back to the city made her new nerve-wrecking life even more complicated. Different voices but always one main purpose was present in the hour of her delusions: her career change.

Ever since Denny convinced her to get back up on stage after her manager's arrival, their relationship pretty much went downwards. Not only theirs though, the whole island's bond with her slowly became farther and farther away than Denny's. What happened to her?

_What happened to me? _She thought.

All Lanna could remember when she first visited on the island after her first concert were the cold stares they gave her, the agonizing silence they'll share with her in the dining table or any place where any people are even standing. They gave her the cold shoulder, no, something even worse and Lanna surely wasn't able to bear with it.

Natalie, ever so brave and outgoing Natalie, what happened to her? All little Lanna did was just give her some ideas on how to actually dress like a girl and make her posture more lady-like. Was it too insulting? She badly needed a makeover, from head to toe, and a good change of attitude too.

And then there's Julia, the sweet and caring Julia, what made her change? Lanna just sent her some diet pills to make her look a bit thinner. Was it really wrong to tell her that she had too much weight on her body? Elliot knows what's best for her anyways, so maybe he'll just stop her if she can't go any further.

Sabrina, the shy and sweet girl at the mansion, just gave her blank stares every time they meet around the islands. Sabrina was a really kind and sweet girl, she'll stutter a word or two every now and then but that's just it. Maybe I should schedule an appointment with her and my publicist.

Chelsea was also another conflict in the island. The village simply adored the girl, always talking about her latest achievements and awards and her relationship with Mark. Why did they always have to talk about her? Why not famous and successful Lanna?

Then there's the very gorgeous and sexy Lily, her beady eyes full of rage and hate burning her very presence in shame. She was never the one for make-up or glamour, but the way she moved, the way she carry and portray herself in front of the people around her, you'll think she was a diva or a celebrity in the making. But no, she was just a simple treasure hunter looking for various rare pieces of stones scattered around the island.

Lanna tried her best to convince her to come with her in the limelight, to experience something new in the city but her gentle husband had it going to prevent her to come back to the city. Either for her protection or for her own desire, she mockingly denied Lanna's offer.

"I don't need those petty things most girls like you are after." Lily spat bitterly. She knew that behind her orbs of burning onyx is a heart full of regret and sadness washing over her mind. Lanna didn't want to make Lily go any further as Will captured his wife in a soft embrace. They slowly walked away, hand in hand, without giving Lanna another hesitating glance. What was the real reason Lily can't join with her? When she becomes a star, she can have all the treasures she can ever have. "What is it?" she ponders. "Is it love?" she says again, her voice barely audible.

Love.

That was the only thing that can make her miserable life complete again. For a while, she went to the city to strengthen her relationship with Denny. She thought that the numerous places they'll be able to visit will make their bond grow stronger and wrap themselves around emotional growth. She dreamed that while she is famous and loved by many fans, she and Denny will settle down and have kids and grow old together.

_She soon learned that reality and fantasy can't collide. She learned it the hard way._

He became ignorant and distant. He didn't return her calls, nor did he reply in the numerous floods of emails she sent to him everyday. He often became silent and not anymore the noisy, annoying chatterbox he was.

Lanna couldn't bare the fact that their relationship, the strong and solemn relationship they built, is now slowly crushing down. She never noticed it before, and she regretted the obvious hints Denny's been giving her.

She sits on her desk stacked with all the new songs she has to practice, contracts she had to reread and some scores she has to practice again on her guitar. A small piece of paper soon caught her eye, and soon enough she was in the verge of sobbing again.

It was a photo of her and Vaughn, wrapped in a warm embrace while posing for the cameras. Was this love? Was this true love?

She tucked the photo on the corner of her desk and began writing on a blank sheet of paper. It's been a long time she has written to the island, and now with their dying relationship, now is the right time to say goodbye for once and for all.

_**Dear Denny,**_

_**Hey Den-dumbs, I miss you already. Ever since you walked away from me, said your goodbye, and boarded that ship, I never thought that you'll still be a big part in my life. It's been six months and I can still remember all the jokes you'll pull off to make me laugh. I have tried to forget, let you out of my head, but the memories we made just won't fade.**_

_**I can try to run, I can try to hide. But this pain won't go away easily. Vaughn's always comforting me, bringing me gifts every now and then and trying to keep my mind off of things. He'll make jokes like you do, which I find rather disturbing, and try to keep up with all the chatter we do. But I know that the hardest part he does that is because he'll often slip away saying your name.**_

The pop star singer slowly staggers in her position, thinking about what to really write next. She lets go of the pen, letting her fingers stretch for a while from the cramped state they were a while ago. _Denny_. His name brings out pain and hurt and always leaves a large, empty hole in her chest. But somehow, in someway, writing this letter can actually mend that hole into a shield. She grasps the pen with her nimble fingers, and slowly began to write in a new way of expression.

_**Cause every time I hear your name, my worlds stops for a moment. With just a single and simple word, I can see your tanned face again. Every time I hear your name, my world stops for a moment. And I'm taken back to what we had: the memories, the jokes, and the laughter, everything when I hear your name.**_

She staggered for a moment, wiping the soft tears forming up in her eyes. She stood up and headed for the washroom, hoping to erase the nagging feeling in her head that this was wrong. The water flowing down her faucet slowly cleansed all the impurities that her face have struggled to put up with. Flowing like a river in her mind, it soothed her to the very tips of her skin. When she looked up, however, she gazed at a person a lot different from herself.

Ebony hair shining, no, gleaming under the warm rays of the sun casting a glow on her face. Her orbs of a beautiful amethyst stares back at her topaz ones, sending a wave of concern and worry across her face. Lanna shook her head and again stared at the porcelain mirror, hoping to see the girl again.

But she was wrong.

She saw her old self again, marked with signs of sadness and regret. She sighed an exasperated sigh and slowly walked again to finish her letter. She sat down on the opulent couch her fans gave her and then, let her fingers move on their own, releasing all the emotion kept within her.

_**Now I'm you found you're special girl, namely Sabrina, to fix that empty space in your heart. But I'm stuck with the love that we shared, that time just can't erase. As I told you, I have tried to forget, to get everything about you out of my head, but still those memories won't fade.**_

_**I'm trying to run, I'm trying to hide from this painful feeling inside, but it won't ever go away. Because every time I hear your name, my whole world stops for a moment and especially now that we're far apart. With just one single word, I can see your face that can actually bring me memories that takes me back to what we had, every time I hear your name.**_

_**Cherish your sweetheart for me, the way I should have treated you before. Looking at me now, I think I've matured because of you Denny, and I won't be able to forget you.**_

_**Love Lots,**_

_**Lanna**_

She tucked in the letter in an old, white envelope sealing it shut with a goodbye kiss. She called in her publicist and instructed to her to put it in a bottle then send it. With a longing heart searching for true love, she tucked in on her sheets and went back to her dreamland peacefully.

-0-

"Vaughn." she said weakly, looking up at his tall, lean figure. Vaughn looked up from the papers he was reading and soon approached Lanna.

"Yes?" He said meekly, giving Lanna's hand a tight squeeze. He was really concerned about her health since she wasn't in good condition ever since she sent the letter to Denny.

"Do you love me?" She asked with a small smile, hoping to get an honest answer from the silver-haired gentleman. He reaches down to brush of her bangs to sides to plant a sweet kiss on her forehead, before answering, "Yes"

Lanna smiled and continued to sleep, now contented that she may not be with Denny anymore, but she had found someone that truly loves her. Vaughn chuckled at the sight, slowly realizing the thinnest layer of resemblance Lanna and Sabrina had. He cooed her name again and sighed, "I guess we weren't meant to be." He now then closes the picture of him and Sabrina on their last date in the islands, together hand in hand. He looked at Lanna's frail state and simply grunted a "Get well soon" before squeezing her thin hand and exiting the room.

-0-

A week later, Denny finally received her letter. He was in tears after that, but Sabrina was able to comfort him with love and happiness they both have built and cherished. He didn't know how to thank Sabrina for all the kindness she has bestowed upon him. She defended him from Regis's demands and all gossip concerning their relationship.

"I owe you something, too." She'll say when the question arises above them. Denny again looked at Sabrina lovingly and they spent an hour or so just gazing and caressing each other's face. Just being comfortable with each other was enough to satisfy their relationship.

He gazed on a display case right beside her bed, shining with a golden plaque below to symbolize its importance. He was nervous that day, the day when he will propose his love. From the time they recuperated from the rejection they faced, the bond between them grew stronger and stronger at each passing day.

_A Blue Feather_, it says, _a contract of undying fidelity and love to each other's betrothed. _He was happy he made the right choice. As he placed a soft kiss on Sabrina's forehead, he couldn't help but smile at the resemblances she and Lanna can make.

"I guess we weren't meant to be" he whispered to the breeze engulfing them. He was happy that he found his true love, yet he cannot deny that he was still saddened by the fact that he and Lanna can never be. He stared across the ocean, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to be your sweetheart. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain, but it seemed that we were never meant to be. I'm sorry you had to die so soon especially when you had just reached stardom in the industry. I'm really sorry."

The couple now gazed upon the ocean, wide and vast, while listening to Lanna's new hit.

**Every time I hear Your Name.**

_I may be beautiful_

_I may be hot_

_But deep inside me_

_I'm just searching for love_

_-Lanna_


End file.
